


problematic smutshots!

by bee_getter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Multi, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_getter/pseuds/bee_getter
Summary: please comment what you'd like to see, this is just a bunch of smutshots
Relationships: Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista/Toby Smith | Tubbo/Tommyinnit, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	1. comment

just a bunch of problematic smutshots, you can comment things you want to see if you'd like! I'll gladly write whatever you'd like! Here's how to suggest a certain thing. (I will also do threesomes) 

(person) x (person)

top : (person)  
bottom : (person)

(scene, setting)

kinks :


	2. ranboo/tubbo (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they watch a movie together in a public movie theater, when tubbo puts his hand on ranboos leg and feels something hard..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top ranboo / bottom tubbo

"𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼.. 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗱. 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿.. 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴." Tubbo was upset, he doesn’t like the idea of sitting in a seat, and staring at a big screen for hours. So of course he complained. 

And Ranboo wasn’t making it any better. Holding Tubbo’s hand, and leading them to their seats. All while not saying a single word.

Tubbo followed, obviously annoyed but it didn’t seem Ranboo cared. 

Arriving at their seats they both sat down, 7 rows of chairs in front of them. They were a little late, the movie already 17 minutes in but that’s okay. 

𝙰𝙽 𝙷𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚁 - 

A rather.. intriguing scene came on.. a sex scene. Ranboo clenched his fists. Feeling a bit awkward, not knowing there was a sex scene in this movie. And his pants became tighter. 

Tubbo however was absolutely disgusted. He so badly wanted to just get up and go. But he stayed, for Ranboo. Hoping the scene would end.

They both wanted to die right then and there. 

Tubbo reached his hand over, not knowing what he was reaching for. And placed his hand on Ranboo’s leg. He sat his hand there for a while.

Just hoping it would make the situation less awkward. 

He then slowly started rubbing his leg. Caressing it. 

And felt something a bit hard and turned to face Ranboo. "𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼?"

"..𝗻𝗼.."

Then what could it be? Tubbo thought. But then he realized- 

"𝗢𝗵."

And quickly moved his hand. This definitely did NOT, make the situation any less awkward. They both looked like strawberries.. just sitting there. The sex scene still in action. 

Tubbo smirked. What did he have up his sleeve?

He put his hand back on Ranboo’s leg. And slowly rubbed the outline of his cock. Ranboo was completely shocked, but way more turned on. Staring at Tubbo with his mouth hide open. 

Tubbo placed his other hand under Ranboo’s shirt. Rubbing against his abs and stomach. God, Ranboo felt so good. 

Unzipping Ranboo’s pants and slowly pulling out his cock. He placed a finger on the tip. And worked his way down to the base. Ranboo couldn’t handle the teasing. And let out a whine, would could also be mistaken for a moan. 

Tubbo suddenly wrapped his whole hand around Ranboo’s cock, barely able to fit around the whole thing. It was massive. 

And slowly jerked his hands up and down. "𝗠𝗵𝗺.. 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼.. 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿.. 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲-" Tubbo obeyed and moved along faster. Bending his head down. And taking him all in his mouth. "𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼!..𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸." 

Bobbing his head up and down

Putting his no gag reflex to the test when Ranboo’s cock hit the back of his throat. His nose against Ranboo’s pants. He could feel him twitching in his mouth. "𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼- 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸! 𝗜'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗰𝘂𝗺."

Tubbo quickly let off with a ‘pop’ before Ranboo had the chance to ejaculate. "𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼.. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝘂𝗺." 

“𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝘆𝗲𝘁, 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗺𝗲 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼." 

"𝗢𝗵, 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆, 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗱𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵, 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸? 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼?”

"𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼."

Tubbo immediately connected his lips with Ranboo’s. Licking his lips asking for entrance to his mouth. When Ranboo’s opened his mouth he began exploring it. Tasting every crevice. Every inch of his mouth. 

Not breaking the kiss, Tubbo climbed on top of Ranboo’s lap. Hands being placed on his waist. Feeling his body. Every movement brought chills to his spine. 

Ranboo pulled down Tubbo’s pants. Grinding his cock against Tubbo’s ass.

"𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗽? 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝘆." 

Tubbo cheesed at the nickname. 

"𝗜 𝗿𝗼𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝗱𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲.. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱.” 

Ranboo nodded, and placed his cock in front of Tubbo’s entrance. Earning a moan from Tubbo. He slowly entered Tubbo’s hole. "𝗠𝗵𝗺.. 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁.. 𝗜 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝘂𝗺 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝘁." When Tubbo gave the go to start moving, Ranboo saw stars. 

He grabbed Tubbo’s ass, and slowly brought him up and down. "𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝘀𝗼 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹.." Tubbo said, a moan on the word ‘well’. 

Ranboo started catching up speed. And sooner than later, ramming into Tubbo. He adjusted, trying to find Tubbo’s prostate. He knew he had found it when Tubbo’s let out an exceptionally large moan. Tubbo quickly covered his own mouth. 

I mean.. they are in a movie theater. 

"𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼 𝗥𝗮𝗻𝗯𝗼𝗼 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲! 𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲- 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸! 𝗜𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱."

Ranboo somehow went faster, he didn’t even know that was possible. “𝗢𝗵- 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸.. 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁." 

Moans were thrown across the room left and right. Surely one person had to of heard them by now? 

Ranboo’s thrusts soon became sloppy, "𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝗜'𝗺 𝗰𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴!" "𝗠𝗵𝗺! 𝗠𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼."

Ranboos pushed his entire length in. And a sticky substance started running down Ranboo and Tubbo’s legs.

Panting like they couldn’t breath. 

When Ranboo looked up at the big screen it was black. He looked around, no one was here. The movie was over.


	3. drista/tommy/tubbo (request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista finds Tommy in exile, and comforts him in a certain way. Tubbo visits them, and decided to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top tommy & tubbo / bottom drista 
> 
> all characters are 16 in this story.

Tommy was in exile. Alone. It’s been this way for a couple days now.. and today was nothing new. His thoughts empty, but so full. 

𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

"𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼?" 

"𝗛𝗲𝘆 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝘀, 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝘀𝗶𝘁. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆. 𝗜'𝗺 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆. 𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗮𝘆?" Frown very visible in his words. 

"𝗢𝗵..𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲." He then ended the call. 

Whilst feeling down, feeling a small hand on his shoulder. Quickly turned around not knowing what the hand could belong to. Drista. 

"𝗛𝗲𝘆 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆. 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂?” 

"𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮? 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲? 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲." 

Drista shrugged, making a neutral face. Her hand still on his shoulder. 

"𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆? 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀." 

Tommy looked away. Not wanting to face Drista as his sadness grew. 

"𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝘀𝗶𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗮𝗻 𝗶𝘀𝘀𝘂𝗲." 

"𝗔𝘄, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘀." 

Tommy agreed and nodded. 

"𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱." 

Tommy make a very confused face. Obviously wondering where she was going with this. 

With Drista’s other hand reaching for his pants. Tommy was sure he knew what she meant. Tommy let out a grunt. Along with thrusting his hips up into her hand. 

Drista could feel his boner start to rise. She felt along side his pants. And then into his pants. Pulling down the zipper and feeling his cock. 

Drista teased the tip. Her finger slowly sliding up and down. Nothing more nothing less. 

"𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲.." 

Drista gave in. Wrapping her hand around the whole thing. And slowly sliding her hand upwards and downwards. Gaining speed throughout the seconds. 

Tommy threw out moans here and there. Leaning back and enjoying the pleasure that was being given to him. 

Drista quickly lowered her head, rubbing the tip with her tongue. Soon enough covering the whole thing with her mouth. 

"𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱.. 𝗺𝗵𝗺." 

Drista let go with a pop. Bringing her head back up to face Tommy. "𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗺𝗲." 

"𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿. 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗹𝘂𝘁. 𝗚𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝗹 4'𝘀, 𝗻𝗼𝘄." Tommy eagerly demanded. 

Drista listened, and got on the ground. With her ass up in the air waiting. 

Tommy quickly spit in his hand, and got behind her. Rubbing her clit. 

Putting his cock at her entrance, he entered. Slowly. Not wanting to hurt her. However this just made her want more. 

Getting faster with speed, Tommy quickly started pounding into Drista. 

“𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗰𝗸 𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮. 𝗞𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗺𝗼𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲." 

"𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆! 𝗠𝗵𝗺 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸!" 

"𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆..? 𝗗𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮..?" 

Both of them turning around and quickly stopping their actions. 

"𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲?!" Tommy quickly asked. 

"𝗠𝘆.. 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗴 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗶𝘅𝗲𝗱.." 

and Tommy got up from the floor with all their speed- 

"𝗡𝗼. 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝘂𝗲. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗷𝗼𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝗻." 

Tommy was shocked by the words that came out of Tubbo’s mouth. But Drista was not. She just wanted to continue. 

Getting back in their positions and continuing at a fast pace. Tubbo walked over. Standing in front of Drista. Taking out his cock and placing it on Drista’s sweet lips. 

"𝗢𝗽𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗹𝘂𝘁." 

Drista obeyed and began sucking off Tubbo. While getting fucked into. Twirling her tongue around. 

Tubbo began face fucking Drista, his cock hitting the back of her throat. 

Tommy started speeding up. Not caring about anything other than fucking into Drista. And making sure she can’t walk after this. 

Drista came 3 times before the other two did. She loved the overstimulation. 

When she hummed around Tubbo’s cock, that did it for him. And he immediately came inside her mouth. Not exiting her mouth until he made sure she swallowed it all. 

Tommy still thrusted just as fast into Drista. He finally finished, along with Drista cumming a 4th time. After laying there for a while trying to catch his breath he took out his cock. 

They knew they would do this again more often.


End file.
